This Is Not His End
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Mr Lange was stabbed, right? At the end of Ominous, he was stabbed... what is Noelle's reaction to this? And what happens to Mr Lange? Ominous spoilers, probably nothing to do with what Vengeance will be. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well, I've **_**literally**_** just read Ominous – my friend got it yesterday and then loaned it to me less than two hours ago and it's already been read – and I just had this random thought, besides NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, **_**why did he have to get stabbed?**_

**My point here is that here is a one shot on Noelle & her feelings on the stabbing of her father… am I the only one who doesn't want him to die?**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Noelle's POV:_

Once again, we have to come running to the side of the dearly beloved person I call my sister, Reed Brennan. Who has just managed to get herself kidnapped, again! I suppose I can't exactly blame her - she doesn't have the best luck in the world, what with finding out her father is _my_ father as well as being descended from two of the Billings founders – but it is getting rather repetitive.

But the ending isn't. This has never happened before and I doubt it ever will. Because her father cannot be stabbed twice, can he? He cannot be stabbed twice in the chest and then expect to survive.

"Daddy!" I scream, trying to rush over to him. Tears spill down my face as I process what's happening. Daddy, lying on the floor, immobile. He isn't moving, he isn't breathing, he isn't doing _anything_! Come on, show everyone you're a fighter! Come on, Daddy, get up and show off about how your gym going has left you so strong and muscular! "Daddy, get up!" I yell, fighting to get past one of the police officers guarding my way.

"I'm sorry, miss, you can't get in any closer," he says, not grasping the situation whatsoever.

"That's my _Dad_; I don't think you're grasping that there's a chance he could be _dead_," I hiss, wiping the tears furiously from my eyes.

In front of me, I spot Reed simply staring at the body of my Father, _our _Father, not moving to help him. Suddenly, a burst of rage overcomes me: if she hadn't have ever been born, then my Daddy wouldn't be possibly dead. If she hadn't have been stupid and _had _to believe in this stupid witchcraft thing, then she wouldn't have been kidnapped and then have to be rescued. If she hadn't have been an idiot, the she would have moved when Cheyenne's Mother came for her and this would have meant that Daddy wouldn't have had to jump in front of her. I noted how her 'Father' didn't jump for her... No, he left that to her real Dad, the one who cared for her as much as he did for me.

Guilt strikes me then, as I realise it isn't Reed's fault: he had to save his daughter, no matter what the costs were to him. If it had been me in the path of the knife, he wouldn't have hesitated to do the same thing – I cannot blame Reed for this.

I pretend to be giving up, to get the police officer to relax slightly, before fighting past them with a new surge of energy. I turn the grief and the pain that, not only is he lying injured, but that nobody is near him or helping him, into a strength that allows me to get past everyone else and to him.

"Daddy," I whisper, dropping to my knees. Reed's mother tries to pull me away but I wrench myself out of her grasp, throwing my bag on the floor. "Daddy, can you hear me?" I ask him through a voice so thick with tears that I don't know if he can even distinguish the words – if he is even still alive.

His hand moves to grasp my own weakly and I realise that all these people are _idiots_: he is still alive!

"Someone help!" I yell, turning away from him a second to show everyone that he _is_ alive; he isn't dead! All at once, people jump into action and begin to mill around us. "Daddy, you're going to be fine, I know it!" I exclaim, bending over, dodging the blood pool converging around him, to hug him softly. I press my lips to his cheek and listen as he struggles to talk.

"I know, sweetie, I have to be around for you," he says, laughing slightly. "You'd fall apart without me, wouldn't you? I love you, Noelle," he whispers, almost as if he is giving up.

"NO!" I yell at him, tapping his cheek slightly as I realise his breathing is already becoming more laboured. People stare at me but I don't care; the ambulance _must_ be on the way so I don't see why I can't do what I need to in order to keep him here, to stop him dying. "Daddy, you only got stabbed. People live all the time! You're going to be fine! But _don't leave me_!" I burst out in a sob, breaking down all over again. He can't leave me! I cannot live without my Daddy, the best person in my world. He gives me what I want and loves me without condition – he doesn't expect much of me and is always there for me when I need him. He can't die!

The ambulance crew arrives before he replies and has him on a trolley to take him to the hospital within thirty seconds.

"Noelle, wait," Reed's voice stops me following instantly. She is framed by her parents, something I never have, and looks as if she has lived through death. But she wasn't the one stabbed – I need to go to my Father. She has her set up; she doesn't need Daddy. I do… I don't have anyone else; he cares for me more than my mother does – I need to have my Daddy forever.

"I need to go; I'll see you later," I say through gritted teeth, turning away. She rushes after me and pulls me back around to face her, tears in her eyes.

"You can't," she stupidly contradicts me, trying to pull me back. "He'll be going into theatre; you can't do anything besides wait."

"He's my Dad, Reed, don't you get that?" I half laugh hysterically. "I don't have anyone that cares for me as much as he does. You have your parents – I don't even know where my Mother is at the minute! Stay and be with Josh and stuff… it's not like you like Dad anyway," I snap at her before rushing away. This time, she doesn't stop me.

"Are you coming with us, miss?" the ambulance driver asks me and I nod, clambering into the back to be with Dad. He is being treated by the crew member in the back with him but he takes my hand firmly, as if never to let go. I don't want him to.

He's not dead… he isn't _going_ to die. He is going to stay with me… bollocks to Reed.

* * *

**I **_**know**_** it's probably going to be different to Vengeance, but I don't care because this is what I wanted to happen! I don't want him to die; he's a pretty awesome character so far and I want to see how he and Reed develop their relationship… if K.B has killed him, then me = not happy!**

**But please review!**

**I **_**know**_** I ask this **_**every**_** time I write a Private story with Noelle, but SOMEONE ANSWER ME! Am I the only one who thinks she is like Amelie, from Morganville Vampires?**

**So review!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I think I am some soft idiot who turns oneshots into full length fics… ahh well… and updates too much (but that's the Easter hols boredom atm… my current excuse)**

**I decided to write the second chapter for this today, since I have written 15 NEW Morganville stories in less than 2 weeks & I don't think they are being appreciated…**

***Myrnin bursts in* - **_**I **_**appreciate you!**

**Me – well, you can't write reviews, can you?**

***Myrnin looks thoughtful* - well, no but we love you! Will you come back?**

***Me thinking***

***Amelie glides in* - yes, I order you to return.**

**Me – fine… I'll write this chapter then I'll come back, happy?**

**Amelie – yes… good day, I have to go and see Sam. *Amelie leaves***

**Myrnin – and you have to write **_**lots**_** of fics tonight… **

**Me – no, I'm going out tomorrow. Buh-bye! *Myrnin leaves***

**So, enjoy the second chapter of an original oneshot!**

* * *

_Noelle's POV:_

Three hours later, and I'm still waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the surgeons to emerge from the theatre to tell me either that my father has made it or that he has died. He had _better_ live or I am getting someone to follow him down that death path to _kick his ass_!

I pace up and down continually throughout this time, ignoring the suggestions of the nurses to go home or at least sit down. To give up this pendulum of time – it takes me exactly fifteen seconds to cross the room once – would be to give up on everything; it would give my father an excuse to be able to slip away.

He only got _stabbed_. Sheesh, he should be fine! He works out loads, has a strong cardio system, and is so muscular it's almost unbelievable he is how old he is! It just isn't right that he could die! He is too young to, has too much to live for; if not me then… Reed.

"Noelle," I hear a quiet voice behind me and realise the girl I was just thinking about is here. She is _here_, in the hospital where he is being operated on, as if she _belongs_.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I spit out, interrupting my pacing to stare down at her. She isn't that much shorter than me, but she looks all meek and timid – she has no right to look scared. _He was stabbed for her_! It isn't as if she was hurt or anything, no, she left that to him.

"I thought… I thought you might need someone," she whispers but I flip her off, whirling away across the room to the vending machine for a coke.

"You thought wrong; I don't need _you_," I hiss at her, venom in the word 'you'. I probably overdo it slightly, but she doesn't need to flinch _that_ much – she overreacts to everything. She may have been through… no, don't go there, Noelle. You're here for your _Dad_, the one who was stabbed protecting her… "Just go back, Reed. There isn't a need for you to be here… you seem pretty content normally playing happy families with your _dad_ so just go back and leave me with mine," I snap, whacking the machine with my hand when the coke gets stuck.

This act of violence just makes the anger in me surface even more, to levels it hasn't been for months. She moves towards me as I lean my head against the machine, resting her hand on my arm until I throw it off.

"Noelle, I thought we were… I thought we were best friends," she pulls the puppy dog face but it doesn't bother me – everything isn't always about her.

"Yeah, well, I'm more bothered about my dad at the minute, so if you wouldn't mind _leaving_," I grab the can from the machine and pop it open, downing half of it in one go. I just want to leave this perfect, sterile place and get smashed, just to forget everything, but I can't. If I do, then Dad is alone…

"He… he's my Dad as well, Noelle," she sounds more forceful now, and I look in surprise as she sheds the timid image and returns to the Reed who has the Lange bloodline in her. I won't say it doesn't surprise me slightly, this sudden reverting back, but I don't let it show…

"That's the first time you have admitted it out loud when it's mattered," I say, my eyebrows rising as I look at her, hard.

"Well, it's all complicated, isn't it?" she sighs, sitting down on one of the chairs. She is still in her dress, as am I, but hers isn't covered in her father's blood, is it? No, I was the one who got up close with him; _I_ was the one who realised that he was still alive! She didn't do any of that. All she did was stand with her family.

"Not really, no," I reply shortly, sitting down opposite her. Finally, I give up my pointless pacing, realising just how exhausted I am. "You choose whether or not you want him to be your Dad, as well as your other one. It's an easy decision," I continue, when she looks slightly confused.

"Yeah, but either way, I hurt someone," she moans _again_; seriously, if she doesn't shut up soon, I _will_ hammer her! "If I _want_ him to be my Dad, then the person who raised me all these years will feel hurt… but if I don't, then I hurt _him_… I don't know what to _do_!" she whines, but I can't face it anymore.

"Reed, _shut up_!" I yell at her, standing up as the anger in me boils again. Part of me wonders why I am getting so worked up, but that is overpowered by the angry side. "You have it good in life, family wise, ok? I have my Dad and that's it, since my mum is currently shopping in Paris. You have him, someone who has loved you forever, it seems. But you also already _have_ a family. So please don't bother trying to make it out as if you are this injured party who has nothing because that is _bull_!" I shout this at her, half expecting someone to come in but they don't.

She shrinks away from me, and seems as if she is about to respond when the door opens. It's the surgeon, the one who operated on my father. He's finally out of theatre – but is it too early for him to have survived? Is he out because he died on the table? Oh god, please no!

"Miss Lange, I am Mr Fenwick, your father's surgeon," he introduces himself with a smile, which puts me at ease – or is it a false friend, when he is really here to tell me my Dad died?

"Is he alive?" I get straight to the point and he lets out a small chuckle at my directness.

"Yes," he is as direct as I am, which makes me happy – I hate waffle!

But HE IS ALIVE! Yes, I cannot believe I ever doubted him, that I ever doubted he would stay in this world with me! He wouldn't leave me, not alone…

"It was touch and go for a few minutes but he pulled through. We removed his appendix but there wasn't too much internal damage, although he required large transfusions," the surgeon waffles on _now_, now that I don't want to hear it anymore. I just want to get to him.

"Can I see him?" I ask, eager to see him. Reed is all but out of my mind, but I see she is rather interested in the conversation. Most likely, it's because she couldn't live with the guilt if _another_ person died for her…

"Certainly, come with me," Mr Fenwick says, to my surprise – don't they normally say they have to rest?

I follow him out of the door until Reed's arm pulls me back. "Noelle, I need to speak with you!" she urges, but I wrench my arm out of her grip, walking away a few steps until I turn back.

"What is there to talk about?" I rhetorically ask. "I have my Dad, he's alive. You don't have to feel guilty that he died for you. Just go, Reed. Go be with your family and let me be with mine," I continue.

This time, I walk away…

* * *

**So, what did ya think?**

**Review! Pwiddy pwease review xD**

***Myrnin returns, with his fangs out* - I need blood, I'm a bit thirsty, so if you don't review, you're fair game!**

**Me – there isn't a need for that but… ok… SAM!**

***Sam comes running in and my heart flutters* - yep Vicky?**

**Me – threaten them!**

***Sam growls but it is just too Mr Nice Guy* - review… or I get Oliver to go after Mr Lange and kill him!**

**You heard them!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
